Batgirl lemon
by Goddess of hardcore sex
Summary: Batgirl gets sold in a sex ring
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl had only walked into the dark room when she was hit on the head.

Oh, this will be a good one to sell, eh boss?

Oh yes she will

**Two days later**

Do we have 1,000 dollars for the bat do we have 1,000. No, then sold to the lady in the back!

**Two hours later. Poison ivy had loaded Bat girl into the car and went towards her sewage palace.**

Bat girl woke up and moaned. She had a huge not on her head. She looked down and realized she was bound to a bed fully nude.

Its ok darling your mask wont come off, i swear.

Batgirl turned to the sound of ivy's voice. Ivy stood holding a vine she used as a whip.

"shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"ill explain what happend, dear bat. You were sold in a sex ring to the highest bidder."

"Who won?" batgirl asked trying hard to cover herself.

"Me. and harley and the pussy cat. We're getting bored dear, we need fresh meat. new meat. new boobs to play with."

"so what do i need to do for you to let me go."

"oh silly we arent going to let you go. your one of us now". Ivy said seductively. "you will show us what you know in this sex palace, you may begin now."

" I know nothing"

" You cant fool me darling, we've seen what super girl has done to you." she flicked her wrist and the vines that bound her was free."Show me what we payed for."

"Fine" Batgirl leaped and tackled ivy to the ground. She ripped off ivy's leaf bra and bit down hard on her left double d boob.

"ooohh girl you are good!" ivy yelled as she used her vine whip to slap barbra's naked butt.

moans were heard for many long minutes as barbra's naked body dry humped Ivy's now nude buttocks. Ivy's long legs were soaked from batgirls juices and shined bright in the soft moonlit night.

**After barbra played with ivy, they both layed naked curled next to each other**

"Barbra, you will do just fine here."

" but what about batman? Will he come?"

" No my dear bat, the press have reported you dead, i had to pull on a couple of strings and suck some things until they put your story on the headlines. your safe with us. Good night my bat, We will do this again another night.


	3. Ch 3

Batgirl woke up cold and alone. Ivy was gone and she could faintly see the white smears that her juices had left on the sheets. She crawled to the foot of the bed and saw that someone had laid out clothes for her.

"of course" she grumbled holding up a matching pair of black bra and thong.

"A thong, is lingere all these people wear?" Then she noticed the embroiderd bat symbol on the center of the thong. "Well, it's better than being nude."

Barbra scampered away from the bed all while putting her thong and bra on. When she got to the door she pulled out open.

"Ahh you finally come to join us." Cat-woman purred as she lay on the couch. As batgirl got closer she realized that cat woman was very sexy. She had D cup sized breasts that seam to bulge out of her navy blue bra.

bat girl nodded and realized that she wanted those breasts in her mouth. Catwoman seemed to read her mind and purred,"These bad boys will have to wait till Harley has her birthday party. I see Ivy gave you the introductory sex I'm jealous!

Barbra looked down to see her legs streaked white with juices. She put her hands over her streaked legs very embarrassed.

"Come here dear, lets clean that off." As batgirl walked over Selina Kyle licked her lips. Barbra stopped wondering what to do. Catwoman got down on her knees and let her tongue lick the white juice streaks off.

"These aren't Ivy's juices! Or Harley's! You taste delicious babe! I can't wait till my turn!" she continued slurping up all the remaining juices when she saw more drops trickling down.

"Darling, I just can't get enough of you. But let's not spoil the fun, we have to get you ready for Harley's party! She doesn't know you are here so we'll surprise her .

"Oh Salina! She is still asleep get up here!"

Catwoman instructed Barbra to walk up the stairs as she slapped her buttocks playfully. When she got up to the top she saw ivy holding up a small harness With something long attached to it.

"Harley's going to think your a pain in the butt literally!" Salina said stepping me into the strap on dildo.

"Let's go say happy birthday!" Ivy squealed holding my panties


	4. Happy birthday harley

Barbra walked into Harley's dim room and saw bras and thongs all over the floor. Ivy pushed her towards Harley's sleeping body laying the bed. She was laying on her chest and Barbra could see her round buttocks in the faint light.

Ivy nodded pointing at the dildo and her butt While Selina made thrusting motions.

" Fine!" Barbra whispered crawling onto Quinn's bed. She positioned the strap on right him front of her butthole.

"here goes nothing." She whispered and she violently thrusted.

"AHHHHH!" Harley screamed in pain but Barbra kept thrusting all the while getting the hang of the strap on and the motion. Harley screamed an bucked as Barbra kept pounding. After many long minutes Barbra collapsed onto the bed white juices forcing their way out of the strap on. batgirl flung it to stage side and seemed to explode in juices. Harley, feeling the juices on her toned legs, whirreld around like a dog.

"Happy birthday!" Ivy yelled.

Harley sat up. " You guys! You shouldn't have! Batgirl nude in front of me! ahh thanks!" She bounced up in down very excited. And all Barbra could look at we're here breasts bouncing.

As soon as Harley had finished her exciting talk she dove for Barbra's legs.

Barbra didn't have time to brace for the impact so she fell back bouncing on the bed. Harley started slurping her juices and licking her pussy. Barbra lay back on the bed massaging her own bonds and bucking her hips every time Harley's tongue found a soft spot.

Selina walkers over to Barbra and kissed her on the lips passionately." Next time my bat." She then walked over to Harley pans planted a kiss on her buttocks leaving her tongue tracing for a second more.

"Hey puss! How 'bout we try that strap on for ourselves!" Ivy hollered a over the sound of Barbra's moaning and Harley's slurping.

Ivy went out the door and into her room. Cat woman walked over to the door and threw the strap on over her shoulder. The last thing Barbra saw was cat woman slipping out of her thong and running out the door.

Harley stooped abruptly and looked up.

"So, how's the bats?"

" boring as always I guess. Hows the joker?"

" same old same old"

"oh-" before she could say anything Harley exploded out from between Barbra's legs and onto her chest. She bounced grinding her hips against Barbra's hips and her boobs against Barbra's boobs.

Batgirl smiled and put her hands on Quinn's butt cheeks and slowly massaged.

"Where do you learn this batsy?"

"Well, to be honest, I get bored sitting on rooftops And usually my binoculars can see into people's windows... And."

" Say no more, lets get back to the sex." Harley slammed her fist into Barbra's vagina causing her to scream in pain. Barbra bucked and bucked until Quinn removed her hand. At that exact moment batgirl used her athletic ability to roll Harley over landing her dripping wet pussy on Quinn's stomach. She help her wrists down and squirted pall over her. Then on an impulse she kissed her lips on lips. The kiss was long and passionate and soon batgirl had fallen asleep on Harley's slender frame as Harley fumbled with her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Batgirl awoke to Selina licking her ear."I need to borrow harley for a moment why don't you go to your room and shower before dinner?"

Barbra nodded putting her lingerie on and walking to her room. cat woman slapped her butt on the way out. As she shut the door a loud scream an moaning started up. So much sex in so little time she thought. When she looked down from the balcony she saw that the room was a mess. Poison ivy lay on her plants with scratch marks and whip lashings on her. She was sound asleep so Barbra went to her room.

On her bed lay three saplings with a note attached.

_if you get bored Barbra, put in water._

__Batgirl put them in her hand as she got in the shower. She let the cold water run down her boobs and her legs as she stared at the sprouts. After a few seconds the sprouts grew and grew. Soon the huge lol any lashed out with tendrils and knocked her to the floor. Then all three off the vines shot into her vagina growing bigger and bigger by the second. Barbra screamed in agony as all three started to pump and pump in and out in and out.

The vines slowly raped her and put her in a lot of agony. The vines finally relented but then flipped Barbra over. She tried to crawl away but the vines attackEd again putting one vine knack in her vagina and the other two in her butthole. Batgirl screamed letting as they pounded in and out. Then the vines lifted her off the ground and plumped into her upside-down.

By now Barbra was screaming non stop until pall pod the sudden the vines retracted and batgirl fell asleep Lon the shower floor


	6. Chapter 6

Barbra rolled onto her back looking down at her vagina. A mixture of her blood and cum oozed out pouring onto the bathroom floor. The vines had raped her more while she was unconscious from the pain due to the fact of the dead branches protruding out of her pussy. She noticed that the other two were wrapped tightly around her boobs. Batgirl stood up groaning watching her fluids ooze out. She also noticed that her ass hole was raped raw she had a huge red ring around from the bulging vines. Barbra soon started walking and climbed on to her cum, and now blood, streaked bed.

Barbra soon feel fast asleep dreaming of the her first MMasterbation it was Barbra's last day of the week and she was just getting changed to go home when she heard the noise. It was a high pitch moan coming from the batcave. He krept up half of her batsuit still on. She looked down the balcony to see a nude ass making thirsting motions into a lingere clad figure. batgirl pulled out her binoculars all while hiding her nude erect nipples.

She focused in on the woman's agonized face.

"that's the huntress!" She thought as she watched the male slam into her vagina.

Her vagina! Bat girl realized this too late as her own viginal juices soaked through her spandex pants. "damn " she thought trying to unstick the spandex from her camel toe.

" Oh Bruce harder harder!" The woman moaned digging her nails into his back.

as mr Wayne slammed repedidly into the huntress' slimy vigina, Batgirl lay watching putting as many fingers a. She could threw the spandex.

The clothing was shoved deeper and deeper until she heard a cry.

"I'm cumming!" huntress screamed

"Me too" barbra whispered sad her black spandex soaked threw.

That night long ago Barbra lay wonderjng what she Would have done differently. She imagined herself slapping Bruce's ass as he pumped and thrusted se also imagined herself getting ahold of one of the huntrss' boobs.

She would have grinded vaginas exchanging their juices as she pinched her nipples and twirled them round and round. she would then suck them so hard they would be as raw as her red vagina.

barbra woke suddenly cumming asaiN with 4 finders twirling inside herself.


End file.
